Michael's Campaign
Michael's Campaign was an attempted genocide of both the Wraith and Pegasus humans by Michael Kenmore, who believed that neither species was fit to survive to rule the galaxy. He created a legion of hybrid soldiers to carry out his plan, kidnapping thousands of innocents and performing horrific experiments on them. Justifying his actions as no different from what the Atlantis Expedition did to him, he spared no one, determined to exterminate all of his enemies in one fell swoop through the use of the Hoffan drug. In the end, however, he was defeated when Teyla Emmagan bested him in hand-to-hand combat atop one of the spires of Atlantis, ending his reign of terror. History Origins In 2006 Michael was captured for the specific intention of testing Dr. Beckett's prototype Iratus bug retrovirus. When Michael was turned into a human, he lost all of his former Wraith memories as well. The Atlantis team thought it wiser not to divulge this information to him, Michael eventually learned about his Wraith origins. Michael then kidnapped Teyla Emmagan to another world, likely inside Wraith territory, where he began to revert to his Wraith self. Before he could feed on her he was shot in the back by Colonel Sheppard. Wraith from a landed cruiser soon arrived to collect him. Weeks later Michael gained control of a hive ship and convinced the queen to travel to Atlantis and propose a deal to Weir: in exchange for Dr. Beckett's Iratus retrovirus, Michael's hive would begin to use it on other Wraith -- and feed off of them instead of human settlements. Michael's reunion with Teyla and Ronon was not pleasant, but he made it clear to Teyla that he did not wish her dead. When it became clear that the Queen and the other Wraith regarded Michael as an unclean outsider, he turned on them and helped Sheppard free his captured friends and stop the hive ship from reaching Earth. But Michael was given the retrovirus again, and lost his memories. It did not take him long to once again remember who and what he was -- but he was left marooned on a planet. Experimentation and gathering Another hive ship picked him up, but Michael was still an outcast among his kind. He struck out on his own, finding the new Taranian settlement -- among other planets -- and using the humans there as subjects in a series of experiments. Using the Iratus bugs, Michael engineered his own army of giant, insect-like creatures to do his bidding. , formerly Human, turned Hybrid. Joined Michael in his crusade, but betrayed him later.]]From this crude start he has developed an army of Wraith-human hybrids, who will do his bidding and, one day he hopes, replace the Wraith as a dominant species in the Pegasus Galaxy. When AR-1 went to investigate the resulting disappearances, they encountered Michael again. AR-1 barely escaped with their lives, while Michael and his army were forced to abandon the planet through the Stargate. At some point he created creatures that were a mix of various predators on another planet, but ultimately abandoned them due to being unable to control them so he leaves them in stasis and abandons the whole project. These creatures are found by Major Anne Teldy's team and are killed by Teldy, Dr. Alison Porter, Sergeant Dusty Mehra, Doctor Carson Beckett, Doctor Rodney McKay and Colonel John Sheppard. After the incident, Michael greatly altered his plans to take over the galaxy. He believed that the initial experiments were crude and altered the retrovirus to create a newer life form that was a perfect balance between Humans and Wraith. This would be a being that was far stronger then a normal Human but lacked the one weakness of the Wraith; the need to feed. The process was tested on himself and Michael lost his feeding organ in his arm. His plan was to bring about the extermination of the Wraith and replacing them with Michael's hybrids who would become the new dominant race in the galaxy. He also somehow managed to get his hands on a Wraith Cruiser which acted as his main mode of transport until it was destroyed by the Daedalus. .]] He was responsible for the abduction of the Athosian people for his experiments in a plot that revolved around Teyla's pregnancy. He was also responsible for the creation of a clone of Carson Beckett and used the clone's memories to make use of the Hoffan Drug. After re-engineering the drug, he began a covert campaign of distributing it around numerous Human worlds who suffered a 30% fatality rate from this new 'galaxy sweeping' plague. Many Wraith Hives would continue their culling and abduct these Humans as well as feed upon them but would die in the process after being poisoned by the drug. Open War Michael kidnapped Teyla in order to use her baby to perfect his hybrids and defeat the Wraith and humans in the galaxy alike. He came into conflict with the Daedalus when the Atlantis team tried to rescue Teyla. As his ship was no match for the powerful Tau'ri warship, he ran, but escaped with Teyla. The Athosians were later rescued from him with help from the clone of Dr. Beckett, but he managed to escape again in his cruiser. A team from Atlantis, using information Sheppard gained from his stay in the future, infiltrated and were preparing an ambush at one of Michael's facilities, where Michael himself was en-route to get Teyla to have her baby. However, the '' destroys Michael's cruiser]]facility was sabotaged to self-destruct, and almost all personnel were killed. Michael received word of the base's destruction, and headed there in his cruiser to retrieve survivors for the purpose of creating more hybrids. However, Michael's cruiser came into conflict, yet again, with the Daedalus, and soon a battle was fought. Once again, Michael found himself no match for the more powerful warship. Within minutes, the Daedalus destroyed the cruiser, while at the same time Teyla was rescued. Michael himself, however, survived by escaping in a Puddle Jumper. Michael went into hiding and gradually regained a little of his strength, but with his fall in the battle, most of his forces were decimated and his crusade was severely crippled. Invasion of Atlantis Pretending to be Major Nelson's team, Michael and four hybrids flying a Puddle Jumper gated to Atlantis. Converting the Jumper's cloak into a stun field, they knocked everyone in the Control Tower out and kept the field up to protect themselves from anyone coming in from outside. Hacking into the city's computers, they cut off all power from the ZPM and hooked up the tower to the Puddle Jumper, powering it solely off the Jumper's power source. Michael's intention was to kidnap Teyla's baby and set Atlantis' self-destruct to kill everyone else in revenge for what they did to him. While he admitted that after his cruiser was destroyed, most of his resources were also destroyed by the team as well but he considered himself as strong as ever due to his resolve. He offered Teyla (who he did care about) to come with him and live or stay and die, but she refused. and his team of hybrids on Atlantis]] While he had her baby like he wanted he refused to leave until the self-destruct was activated (which was taking some time as it was encrypted) as he wanted his revenge. Teyla managed to escape when Ronon, who had woken up and escaped from the room he was trapped in, attacked Michael fighting hand to hand with him. Michael managed to knock Ronon off the Control Room balcony to the Gate Room floor below, knocking him out, but Teyla managed to escape during Ronon's attack. Teyla took out one of Michael's hybrids by knocking him down some steps and through the stun field, either knocking him unconscious or killing him and then hid behind a wall with her son Torren. Michael armed the self-destruct and offered to Teyla to not destroy the base and kill everyone if she would come to him and give him Torren and possibly come with him herself. She told him to disarm the self-destruct to prove it if he truly meant it, but as he didn't really mean it he told her goodbye and that he was going to use Torren's DNA to clone him and continue his research that way. He went to kill Ronon as he left but before he could Dr. Radek Zelenka lowered the Stargate Shield and Dr. Rodney McKay dialed the Stargate to a random world causing the unstable wormhole to vaporize part of the Puddle Jumper disabling the stun field and self-destruct and allowing a team of marines to invade the Gate Room. Michael's three remaining hybrids were killed and Michael wounded so he ran for the Jumper Bay to get another Jumper to escape in, but Zelenka closed the roof preventing that. Chased by Sheppard, Michael climbed to the top of the tower and ended up on a balcony thousands of feet up where he and Sheppard fought in hand to hand combat with Sheppard being no match for him. Finally Teyla arrived and knocked Michael off the balcony with him just barley hanging on. Teyla stepped on his hands causing Michael to fall thousands of feet to his death, ending his crusade forever. Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline where John Sheppard vanished after being sent into the future via a solar flare, Michael took Teyla's son after his birth, and then killed Teyla. Michael used the baby to perfect his hybrids, and eventually amassed an army and fleet of hive-ships. After finishing poisoning the entire Pegasus Galaxy with the Hoffan drug, Michael declared war on the Wraith who, severely weakened, were no match and were defeated. The Tau'ri were initially hesitant in trying to forestall his plans for power, but after the Battle of the Phoenix, in which the ''Phoenix and Carter were both lost, the IOA stopped all efforts to fight him, and Michael gained dominance over the entire galaxy.'' This future was averted when, thanks to information acquired by Sheppard in the future, the Daedalus destroyed his ship and Teyla was rescued by Sheppard, Ronon and McKay and can now never happen as Michael was killed by Teyla. Michael crusade-related conflicts *Battle of M2S-445 *Battle of the Phoenix (alternate timeline) *Michael's invasion of Atlantis (end of the crusade) Category:Wars